


Natural Progression

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Nipple Play, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face and Charisa, post movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to kisahawklin for the wonderful beta, all remaining mistakes are my own.

They're taking it slow this time. He's still technically a fugitive, she's still technically an employee of the US Army; they can't exactly buy a house together. But she's got an apartment off base, and he's there occasionally, and when there's a slow period between jobs 'occasionally' turns into regularly, until his toothbrush's taken up permanent residence in her bathroom and he's got a few pairs of underwear stashed in her drawers. He doesn't think it counts as rushing.

During one of their more lucrative jobs Face spends three weeks on stake out in the mud and the rain, and another week taking his shirt off and smiling his way into the target's home, and then an entire ten minutes terrified out of mind because BA doesn't appear to be breathing. After that's there's a period of time he can't quantify spent yelling and trying to get his fists to connect with solid objects until Hannibal pulls his off, drags him away and doesn't let go for hours, not until Face can breathe easy again.

"You know," Charisa says when they wake up together at her apartment, after Face has showered and changed his clothes and the smell of blood and dirt isn't anywhere on his skin. She runs her fingers over his chest, lingers over his nipples, still a little red and sore, just like she'd paused to run her hands over the marks on his wrists and his back the night before. "This was one of the reasons why I left you."

He can't stop the surprise from showing on his face and her tone goes immediately defensive. "Look, you had this… really intense _thing_ with your CO, and I had no idea how to handle it. I'm not saying it was the reason I finally packed up my stuff and left the keys under the mat, but it was kind of a contributing factor."

"And now?" It takes him a second to realize he's holding his breath.

"Now," she presses her thumb against his nipple, and he can't help a grunt. The pressure is a little too much and not nearly enough. "Now I think I'm ready for a slightly different perspective."

Her other hand pinches his other nipple and this time he lets out a full on groan. She kisses him, tongue sliding into his mouth, and her fingers rub and massage and he's already sore but it feels so fantastic he arches into the touch.

"You know, we've always done this, you and me," he says when she pulls back to press kisses down his neck. "It's not like, I mean--" His next words die in his throat when her teeth close over his nipple. He bites his lip to keep the scream back and fists a hand in the sheets.

"I know, baby," she says, smiling and looking him straight in the eye like she doesn't know he's about a breath away from losing it completely. "It was never a jealousy thing."

She rolls away, getting off the bed and stretching. The edge slowly begins to wear off and Face lets his head fall back on the bed, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly through his mouth. "Right, good," he says finally. "I'm glad we've cleared that up."


End file.
